


Old Habits Die Hard

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex is such a piner type, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Like hon let it go, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: The breakup was mutual. Thomas and Alexander watched each other one day from other sides of the couch and admitted it to themselves that their love had died. Neither were bitter though. In fact, they were usually around each other a lot outside of the workplace.ORFive times Alexander forced himself to stop loving Thomas, and one time Thomas almost lost Alexander





	

The breakup was mutual. Thomas and Alexander watched each other one day from other sides of the couch and admitted it to themselves that their love had died. Neither were bitter though. In fact, they were usually around each other a lot outside of the workplace. They argued of course, but when hadn’t they? They may not be in love but they had certainly bonded through their seven month relationship to stay comfortably together. Yet, something brewed and stirred with Alex. Maybe the love had died but his want to be close with Thomas once again hadn’t. Some way, some how. Maybe not dating but certainly something more than friends.

 

1.

 

Alexander was laying with his head in Thomas’ lap. Thomas was reading Alice In Wonderland. Alex was watching Thomas. The way his emotions shifted as he read. Alex sighed, questioning everything at that moment. He and Thomas had really truly and deeply been in love. They celebrated every month's anniversary. Except the six month. Thomas had late work so Alex went out drinking with John and Herc. Seven months came around they drifted apart. It was just over. They talked and decided to remain friends. Close and dear friends. Not as close as Alex wished. Sure, he’d just busted into Thomas’ apartment without warning and threw himself in Thom’s lap, but that didn’t mean a thing. It was just a de-stressing precaution.

 

“Alexander, you’re getting anxious again.” Thomas didn’t look away from the book as he spoke. He simply moved a free hand to stroke through Alex’s hair. “Go on, tell me. No judgement zone remember.” He struggled to turn the page with one finger but clearly cared more for calming Alex. He kept running his fingers through the man in his lap’s hair, careful of any knots and tangles.

 

Alex sighed and quickly thought up some way to say what he’d been thinking about for the past hour. “Well, you know we said we’d never date each other again? We agreed it wasn’t healthy for us and we just sort’ve, stopped being in love?” He was twiddling his thumbs again.

 

Thomas nodded. “Yes. It was the first thing we agreed on.” His hand slowed out of the curiosity of where Alex’s thoughts were going. He lowered the book and his eyes met Alexander’s.

 

“W-Well,” Alex caught a hold of his breath. Thomas couldn’t turn down the offer, not when it had been the best part of their relationship. “You don’t necessarily have to be dating or even just in a relationship with someone to fuck them. And you certainly don’t have to date them afterwards as well.”

 

Thomas had set down the book and was eyeing Alexander, who was quite red. He grinned in a way that made Alexander shiver. “I’d suppose you’re right.”

 

So that’s how they ended up together in bed after two hours. Thomas well asleep and Alex just watching Thomas, trying to ignore how happy he was.

 

2\. 

 

“Alexander I swear to god that better not be a hickey,” Eliza said angrily as she glared him down. “And if it is, by whom? Like seriously a month after Thomas?”

Alex laughed awkwardly and a hand ghosted over the mark. “See that’s the thing Elizabeth. You’ve been loyal to your Maria for about two years now. You’ve never gotten to indulge in heartbreak you claim mutuality.” A smile played across his lips as he remembered the night before. Three in the morning, pressed up between a wall and Thomas. A mess of skin and hot breath.

 

Eliza caught on and dragged her hands down her face. “My God Alex do not tell me you two are back together.”

“Non, non. Nothing like that.” He stared at her a moment as he curiously wondered what to call it. “I mean, I’d say friends with benefits but it’s something else. More like, slightly not bitter exes with fantastic benefits that happen at the damnedest hours of the night.”

 

“You know what Maria would say? She’d say nothing. She’d slap you hands down. She’d grab you by your shirt collar and force you to break things off with Thomas.” Eliza took Alex’s hand. Soft and sweet. “You’re lucky she isn’t. But I am, and I am telling you to stop this. You said it yourself. Thomas was toxic to your habits.”

 

Alexander looked away shyly and nodded. “I did say that but, I’m toxic to myself. I stay up late and honestly the only person who’s ever gotten me to sleep was him...now I’m not saying we’ll ever date again. I believe that’s highly out of the question on his part. But I will not stop seeing him.”

“Do you love him?”

“No.” Alex turned back to his work and pretended what he said was true.

 

3.

 

A knock at Alex’s door at two in the morning only meant one thing. He opened the door and was greeted thankfully by Thomas. “Morning,” he hummed as Thomas yanked him close. “How long you got?”

Thomas smiled and kissed Alex deeply before replying. “About five hours.” Their stomachs tightened as they raced to Alex’s bedroom.

 

After about three hours, Thomas and Alex were intertwined together. Thomas was sleeping so soundly. So sweetly. Alex once more found he couldn’t sleep. He traced his eyes up the exposed parts of Thomas’ body. There were bite marks and scratches. Alex loved how durable Thomas was through all that. He eyed the hickies and hummed. Thomas bruised so easily. So quickly. Given twenty minutes Alex could cover the man’s entire body in purple and blue marks. Perhaps he would some day.

 

His eyes fell and he reminded himself what this was. Not a lover's night. This was two people who never found love in each other but found lust. The beds and the walls and the couches. Once places of passion for Alex. Now they were places of empty love and venom of hissed words that made Alex squirm.

 

“Damn me,” He whispered to himself as he fell into a sleep. Pushed slightly away from Thomas. If he kept himself away from the warmth he was sure to not find love in the other man’s arms. 

 

4.

 

Alex hated this. James Madison was a bastard of a man. Sure, he and Thomas had been friends for years but this was outrageous. It had been a month and he was already making moves. Granted Thomas clearly didn’t pick up on them but it was still obnoxious. Sitting across from the two in the meeting room. Thomas organizing his files and Madison sitting too close for comfort.

 

“Jealous?” Eliza asked from her spot next to him. She was also watching the two, but instead of the anger Alex felt, she was watching them happily. “You said you didn’t love him and so if he chooses to love James you can’t argue.”

Alex side-eyed her. “Fuck off Elizabeth. I just think it’s a dick move to go after someone who’s been single for only a month.” He sighed and watched as Thomas laughed at some quip Madison made. It was disgusting. Finally, the last few people filed in and the meeting began.

 

Once over, Alex stood quickly and walked over to Thomas. “Mr. Jefferson I have a file for you in my office if you don’t mind.”

 

Madison and Alex had a staring contest for a few seconds. Alex clearly had the shorter man beat as Thomas stood with a nod. “Uh James I’ll be back soon,” he lied. Alex smirked and lead the way, slowly and excruciatingly. Be it to tease Thomas and remind him who he was fucking or to show to Madison that Alex and Thomas would never be done, it didn’t matter. He was going to show Thomas that he claimed him for his own and Madison was never to have him.

 

5.

 

Alex was pressed up against his office’s door in a mess of tears. He couldn’t keep this up. He and Thomas had to stop being in between something and nothing. It was driving Alexander mad. He couldn’t spend another late night wondering what if this and what if that. It wasn’t healthy and it drove Alexander insane. A knock on the door made Alex jump and he prayed it wasn’t Thomas. “Alex honey please let me in. Eliza told me about everything.” Maria. Great. He stood and opened the door, instantly pulled into a hug by Maria. “Oh God dear I wish I’d known about this sooner.”

 

Alex shut the door and turned away from her. “You’re going to tell me it’s toxic right? It’s bringing me to tears so it should stop? Well I’ve already considered that. In fact, I wanted to do it just before you showed up.”

Maria laughed. “Hon, I’ve seen the way you look at that man. If it was toxic you’d sure as Hell know. I came here to tell you to go after him.”

“R-Really?” Alex stared at her in disbelief. “Eliza said-”

“Eliza doesn’t see what I do. She wants you in a soft relationship with John. You’ve seen the way he looks at you. She wants that for you. She wants Thomas with James so he can be like herself and me. She assumes to know what’s best. I really do know what’s best.”

Alex smiled at her and nodded. “Thanks Maria.”

“Any time love.”

1.

 

Thomas had gotten sick and tired of it. Watching Eliza have pep talks with James and John before the two decided to interrupt Alex’s and his own work time. That Elizabeth Schuyler was trying to set Thomas up with a man who’d never give him what he needed. Nothing that Alexander had. She was also pushing John to Alex. That would never work. Alex knew what he needed and John wouldn’t be there every time he was desperate.

 

Thomas saw Eliza pass John some flowers and stare at him a long while. That was it. John was going to officially ask Alex out and Thomas knew Alex would say yes. They’d be together for a while before ending in a fight. Thomas knew Alex didn’t need a fourth heartbreak. After Eliza and Maria and Thomas himself. He knew Alex couldn’t withstand John leaving him.

 

So Thomas stood and intercepted John’s path to Alexander, reaching the shorter man first. “Oh! Mr. Jefferson I was actually-” Thomas cut him off with a deep kiss. It certainly didn’t take long for Alex to respond to it. It was the first time in four months that the two felt passion and real love for each other. Perhaps it sparked between the late nights and early mornings. Or the office and bathroom calls. It sparked somewhere and Thomas would never complain.

 

They pulled away and Alex was dazed but grinning. “Wow,” was all he could manage, still gripping onto Thomas’ jacket. “Might I ask what that was about?” John was gripping the flowers tightly, finally chucking them at the ground and stamping off. Alex looked away. “Let me guess. Remind me of who owns me? To watch out for that Laurens kid?”

 

Thomas shook his head and took Alexander’s hands. “No. That was me realizing I fucked up in leaving you. I knew it too. I knew the second I said we shouldn’t be together that I was making a mistake. So if you’ll have me, I’d love to take you out sometime.”

Alex smiled and pressed into Thomas’ shirt. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad im so r r y


End file.
